This is a proposal to continue our studies of the effects of early visual deprivation on the primate visual and oculomotor systems. A combination of bahavioral, anatomical and chronic microelectrode recording techniques will be used to assess the effects of monocular deprivation (lid suture) and experimental strabismus upon the sensory and oculomotor capabilities of rhesus monkeys. Plots of the binocular and monocular visual fields and tests for suppression scotomas will be conducted for each subject. The effects of early deprivation upon eye alignment, the stability of fixation, and upon the functioning of the saccadic, pursuit, vestibular and vergence systems will be assessed. Upon completion of sensory and motor assessments, chronic microelectrode recording experiments will examine the functional properties of neurons in brainstem regions including the superior colliculus, pons and the nuclei of the extraocular muscles. Finally, the effects of lid suture and experimental strabismus upon the morphology of the superior colliculus, the lateral geniculate nucleus and the visual cortex will be examined using a variety of anatomical techniques. Results of these experiments should provide a more complete understanding of the behavioral, neurophysiological and oculomotor consequences of sensory and motor disturbances occurring during early development.